koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
JessyPop
|alliances = |place = 8/18 |challenges = 5 |votesagainst = 4 |days = 28 | season2 = Survivor ORG 8: Rio San Juan | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = Sole Survivor | challenges2 = 7 | votesagainst2 = 4 | season3 = Survivor ORG 12: Heroes vs Villains | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 19/22 | challenges3 = 1 | votesagainst3 = 7 | days3 = 6 | season4 = Survivor ORG 20: Mount Yasur | tribes4 = | alliances4 = | place4 = Runner-Up (2/22) | challenges4 = 7 | votesagainst4 = 4 | days4 = 42 }} JessyPop, aka Jessy, is the winner of Survivor ORG 8: Rio San Juan. She had previously competed on Survivor ORG 6: Haiti and returned to Survivor ORG 12: Heroes vs Villains and Survivor ORG 20: Mount Yasur. Profile Haiti Name (Age): Jessy (18). Tribe Designation: Purez. Current Residence: United States of America. Personal Claim to Fame: I don't really have one. Inspiration in Life: Kesha. <33 Hobbies: Surfing on the web, television, blogging. Pet Peeves: Hypocrites, people who overreact, and people who make me feel bad (obvii). 3 Words to Describe You: Courageous, unpredictable and curious. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Comfort aka blankets, tarp, and such for shelter, flint so I can make a fire and cosmetic products so I'm not really dirty. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Either Ciera or Corinne. I'm not really afraid to make a big move if it comes down to it. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: I love the show and playing it online seems like fun. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: I think I can try to make it to the end by being loyal to people I know won't backstab me. Voting History Rio San Juan Tribe Designation: '''La Venada '''Hometown: USA Current Residence: '''Maryland '''Personal Claim To Fame: '''I don't have one tbh. '''Inspiration In Life: '''Kesha, Beyonce, Tina Fey, Amy Poehler. '''Pet Peeves: '''Hypocrites, sexism, racism, homophobia '''Previous Finishes: '''8th in Haiti '''Favorite Past Moment: '''Kevin saying that I suck at challenges and should just give up in one of the questions in Touchy Subjects then I won that exact challenge '''Previous Player You Respect Most (Main or ORG): '''Alf on the main org for obvious reasons, and Julia on the Koror ORG. '''Previous Survivor You Respect Least (Main or ORG): '''Dylan on the main org also for obvious reasons, and I don't know if I have one here. '''Why Did You Come Back?: '''Who wouldn't come back after placing 8th place again in a 3 tribe scenario? Voting History Heroes Vs Villains '''Name (Age): Tribe Designation: Current Residence: Personal Claim to Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: Previous Finishes: Favorite Past Moment: Why Did You Come Back?: Voting History Mount Yasur Name (Age): Tribe Designation: Current Residence: Personal Claim to Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: Previous Finishes: Favorite Past Moment: Why Did You Come Back?: Voting History Trivia *Jessy is the first to go Exile Island for the Hispaniola tribe. *Jessy only got votes on the day she was voted out. *Both of Jessy's starting tribes are blue. *Jessy is the last American standing in Rio San Juan. *Jessy won the most individual immunity in Rio San Juan with 5. Jessy also won the most immunities of all females with 6. *Jessy is the only person to make the Final Tribal in Rio San Juan and not switch tribes at the Tribe Swap. **She is also the only female in the Final Tribal of Rio San Juan. Category:Survivor: Haiti Category:Survivor: Rio San Juan Category:Haiti Contestants Category:Rio San Juan Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Contestants from USA Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Purez Tribe Category:Hispaniola Tribe Category:La Venada Tribe Category:8th Place Category:Haiti Jury Category:Idol Handlers Category:Finalists Category:Sole Survivor Category:Survivor: Heroes vs Villains Category:Villains Tribe Category:Mount Yasur Contestants Category:2nd Place Category:Malakula Tribe Category:Tanna Tribe